Haunted
by sarah312
Summary: Damon Salvatore, 165 years old vampire's life changes when a new vampire huntress, Elena Gilbert enter into the town Mystic Falls . Impressed by her sassy attitude and body Damon want nothing more than to have her but will she give in to him?
1. The Begnning

Damon felt the girl loosing consciousness and took his fangs out of her neck. The blond beauty in his arms was struggling to even stand and he growled in frustration. What's with the girls and their strength? He bit his wrist and pressed it to girl's mouth and she drank his blood anxiously.

After few minutes, when she got healed properly he compelled her to forget and she left. He made his way to the woods and stopped abruptly.

He could sense her. Somewhere around him, waiting for his next move. Somewhere hidden in those dense trees.

"Hello Sassy bitch. Come outside. I can sense you" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His friend Enzo informed him a few hours before that a new vampire huntress had arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Damon Salvatore" a voice came from behind and before he could turn to saw the new Huntress, a wooden bullet went through his knees making him fall down.

"You bitch" he groaned and looked up to saw the girl. A Tall brunette, big brown doe eyes, long black hairs wearing a red top and leather jacket, matching it with black tight jeans and black heals was standing in front of him.

"I see you're a sexy bitch with a lot more dressing sense" he took out the bullet and stood up again. The gun in her hand was full of more, he knew it. To his surprise, her hand holding the gun was resting on her knee and she let her weight fall on other knee.

She tilted her head to stare at him and smirked. "Hello Damon"

"So you're the new Huntress. I'm impressed but see you can't kill me" he hold his hand up in surrender.

"I'll take that as an invitation" her smirk grew wider and Damon let out a humorous laugh.

"I'm sexy, hot vampire ,some girls couldn't able to resist my charms due to my unflinching ability to listen Taylor Swift" he smirked and took steps towards her. She was a fire and Damon knew he was playing with her, which was hell risky. But hey girl was so hot and sexy that all he could thought about was the ways to fuck her.

"You're a vampire and I'm Elena Gilbert is here to kill your kind. So make your last wish" she hold the gun at him and he hold his hand up in surrender.

"Trust me. You don't want to do this M's Elena Gilbert" he took another step towards her and with vampire speed he took out the gun from her hand, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Elena gasped and Damon let his lips hovering near her neck as she was struggling to get out of his hands but he was too strong.

"Here, I'm gonna rip your throat open" his hot breath hit her neck and he felt her heartbeat rising. Her cleavage was clearly in his view as her red top was not much helping. Her heavy breathing was already giving him hard time to stay in control. She was a hunter' his mind screamed at him. 'You can't fuck her.'

"And here" his free hand roamed on her waist and then slided a little down making Elena shout at him.

"Let go off me" she struggled.

"You can't even imagine what I'm gonna do with you here" he rub her thighs and she finally pushed him off her.

"Flirting with vampire huntress. Are you really that low" she hissed and lift her leg to hit him but Damon bend down and smirked as she missed it.

"We can carry on this whole day but I really need to go" he winked and left with a gust of wind leaving frustrated Elena behind.

Damon went to the boarding house and saw his brother, Stefan sitting on the couch, taking out the wodden pieces out of his bloody stomach. As soon as he acknowledged his presence Stefan opened his mouth to state to obvious but Damon said it before him.

"I see Huntress is all worked up" he said under his breath.

"You know about her? Did she hurt you?" Stefan asked.

"Oh brother, I'm eternal stud. No body can kill me ,at least not that sexy bitch" he announced with open arms.

"Yeah. She got me in high school today" Stefan looked up at him and then laugh. "In men's room."

"She is a high school student? She ruined my brother's first day of high school?" Damon laughed. "I'm gonna kill the bitch."

"Yupe. She is in her senior year and she attacked on me the minute she came to know. I tried but she is strong" he shrugged.

"Thanks to your healthy diet" Damon pointed at his brother. "I can take her easily down."

"Yeah. But don't kill her. It's her nature and she is a good person. I can feel it" Stefan said and Damon bark out a laugh.

"Saint Stefan always looking best in people. Don't tell me you're attracted towards that bitch because if you are then you're doomed brother" he eyed Stefan suspiciously and left to his room.

'Elena Gilbert' all he could thought about was her sexy figure, her heavily breathing chest ,her soft skin and perfectly red lips which invited him to kiss the hell out of her. She must be in Alaric's company' he thought.

Alaric Saltzman was a history professor at high school but in reality he was a bad ass hunter. Stefan and Damon stayed clear of his path every time as they never get involved in any crime or death scene. It helped them to get Alaric off their back. Stefan feeds on Animal blood and Damon feed from blood bags or sometimes from vein but didn't kill the person.

He left Elena because he didn't wanted to lost his control in front of a vampire huntress but he can still fuck her. He had a millions ways to fuck her hard and make her screaming his name.

"Argghh" he ran his hands through his hairs. What was this girl and his control. He needed to see her right then.

He stood outside the Gilbert house and heard her sound. She was laughing with someone, a woman maybe. He knew he had to be invited in if he wanted to grab her in his arms. After a minute, he saw Elena coming out of house ,he hide behind the tree and watched her as she left. He knew it was his chance to be invited in.

It was the night time. He had her aunt compelled to let him inside the house and she obliged.

He entered into Elena's room through window but there was no one there. He sat near the edge of window and waited for her.

"Cute PJs" he commented as he saw her coming out of the bathroom. God! Those long legs. She was looking hell sexy.

"What are you doing here?" She took a step back.

"I'm here to see you" he smirked and she huffed. "And before you ask how I'm here, it is because your lovely aunt let me in."

"You compelled her?" She hissed and ran to him. "You are really getting on my nerve Damon Salvatore" she punched his face hard and Damon stumbled back.

"You don't even know what have you done Elena" he smirked and grab her hairs making her flinched.

"What the hell?" She punched him in chest and his grip loosened around her. In time, she took a wooden stake out and put it in his stomach, making Damon groan in pain. He fall on his knees and hold the stake. She kneeled in front of him and smirked.

"You were saying something" she pushed the stake even further and Damon growled.

"I've been invited in Elena. Your aunt is not safe from me. You've wake up the animal inside of me" he hissed and Elena's smirk fade. She took out the stake from his body and played with it for few seconds.

"Yeah. You've been invited in. My family is not safe from you. So let's get this over with" she smiled playfully and hold the stake near his heart.

Damon was weak from the pain but not that much weak. He hold the stake before it could go through his heart and changed their positions. Now Elena was underneath him ,he hold her hand so tight that stake fall from her hand. She looked at Damon in horror and he smirked.

He tightened his hands around her neck as his body was touching hers at most intimate places.

"Elena Gilbert. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you because before that I want to fuck you hard. And when I say 'fuck' that means wild and you can't imagine the pleasure and pain I'm going to give you before you take your last breath on this earth" his face hovered over her and he felt the heat radiating through her body. She was hot and aroused that it took his full strength not to claimed her already.

Damon knew he wanted to play this game and it won't be that good if it would over so soon. He get off her body and hold out his hand for her but she glared at him. She stood up.

"I'm never going to give you what you want Damon. Never ever" she said with determination.

"You'll beg me for it" he said proudly.

"I'm here to kill your kind" she crossed her arms against her chest and Damon chuckled.

"You have already killed me with the looks Elena" Damon stepped towards her and she stepped back. Damon knew she was new in the hunter world and was inexperienced but her sassy attitude made him want her more and he knew he always get what he wants.

"Good night Bitch" he winked at her and she glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead by now.

"Bastard" she hissed and turned around.

"You've a sexy ass" Damon gave a slap on her ass but before she could turn, he took off. The game had just begin.

Reviews please... Tell me your views. Should I keep writing this story. Is it worth reading? What do you think about it? 


	2. One Way Or Another

Elena enter into the hall and bumps to someone. "I'm sorry" she says without looking up.

"It's okay" a familiar voice says and her head snaps up. It is Stefan Salvatore, the one whom she tried to kill yesterday. Her expressions changes from calm to somewhat angry or annoyed. She hates vampires with her guts.

"Hey, I don't mean any harm" he held his hands up in surrender. Her meeting with Stefan clearly proved her that he means no harm but no one knows that he can be one she is searching for.

"You seem like a good guy Stefan" she shrugs. "But I just hate your kind."

"I know. I just want to talk to you for a minute" he says softly and Elena looks at him. The reason why she is in this town is specific and only one, to find out her mother's killer. Stefan can help her but he can be also be one. After a few debates in her mind she nods. They walk up to cafeteria and take their seats.

"Talk" Elena says. She gets on point.

"I've a girlfriend and she is a.."

"Vampire?" Elena asks with a surprise. Is this town full of vampire? Now, she can easily achieve her target.

"Yeah. But it's isn't Caroline's fault. Actually, she had an accident and Damon give his blood to her in order to heal her but then she died.." He looks down and Elena feel guilty. She knows the feeling very well.

"How did she died? I thought vampire blood heals the person completely" Elena says. If she want to find her target ,she better know everything about vampires.

"I don't know. She was completely healed when I saw her and then the next thing we know is that she is a vampire" Stefan shrugs.

"I'm sorry" she looks at Stefan and he smiles weakly.

"I know you can't change what you are but please don't hurt her" he says and Elena looks at him. He don't know what he is saying.

"Stefan.."

"Please Elena" he pleaded. Elena take a deep breath and look away.

"She is a new vampire. I won't hurt her" Elena tells him and he furrow. Maybe he haven't expected her to agree this easily.

"You've been honest with me Stefan ,it's my turn" she sighs.

"You can trust me Elena" he says and Elena nods.

"I'm not one of five or a professional vampire hunter. I'm a hunter because of a reason" she says. "It's my mother" she bits her lower lip. She looks up and Stefan nods as he urge her to continue.

"When I was 15 ,she was killed by a vampire. My father left us when I was 12 years old and She was all I had. She was Alaric's girlfriend and when she died, I started living with my mother's sister, Jenna. Alaric is giving me training since I was 15."

"Alaric told you about vampires?"

"No. I found out through my mother research. She used to obsessed with vampires" she sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry for your loss Elena but believe me we are not going to hurt anyone" he presses.

"I know. Alaric told me that. I just can't.."

"I know" he looks down.

"I just want to find out that vampire and stake him" Elena says bitterly and looks away.

"I'll help you. Whatever you want Elena" Stefan places his hand on top of her and she nods. It is good feeling that now she let it out.

"Stefan" a chirping sound come from behind. She sees as Stefan's face lit up. She turn around and see a blond beauty coming towards them. She also notices that blond girl is not smiling anymore after seeing Elena. In fact, she is looking afraid of her.

"Katherine" she whispers with wide eyed look.

"No" Elena looks suspiciously at her. "I.. I'm Elena" she says hesitantly. After a few seconds, Caroline's expressions changes to friendly smile.

"She is Caroline. The one I've been talking about" Stefan says and she turn to face him. Caroline also take a seat beside Stefan.

"Hi Elena" she says. "So you're that sassy hot vampire huntress that everyone is talking about" she giggles.

"Yupe that's me" Elena throw her hands in surrender.

"You says Katherine? Who is she?" Stefan eyed Caroline and she shrugs.

"Yeah. She looked similar to someone I know" she waved off the subject and they start talking about something else.

After a long hectic day of school, Elena enter in her room. She quickly takes her shower and changes into PJ's and tank top. The wind rustling through window make her shiver and she close the window and sighs. How did life goes this wrong.

After her 15th birthday, Alaric and her mother Isobel were getting married finally and then one night everything changes.

She found her mother lying on the floor with blood oozing out of her neck. She still remembered the scream of her when she witnessed that scene. Isobel was all she had. Then she started going through Isobel's research and find out about vampires.

She remembered how Alaric asked her to stay out of this mess and assured her that he'll find out the murderer but she didn't listen. Stubborn Elena convinced Alaric and since she is training for the day when she will find out that bastard. How She'll stake him with her bare hands.

Lost in her thoughts, she arranged her cupboard and close it. Atonce she feel someone standing behind her and only one name comes out of her mind.

"Damon" she turn around with hard face.

"Elena" he smirks. Damon Salvatore, she never meet someone so intimidating and handsome guy. He is everything anyone can want. He is smart, dangerous, fucking hot but Elena can't fall for his charms. He is a vampire.

"What are you doing here" she tilts her head to stare at him.

"Stefan told me your reason for being here" he concludes and her jaw drops. She immediately regret her decision of teling the truth to Stefan. She didn't thought that he would tell everything to his ass brother.

"Don't be mad at Stefan" he takes a step forward and uses his index finger to close her open mouth.

"I don't want your pity" Elena hisses and slaps his hand away.

"I'm not here for pity" he rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Then why are you here?" She cross her arms against her chest.

"You're talking to my brother like normally. Why different with me" he takes another step to her and she steps back.

"Maybe because you're an asshole" she shrugs and let her arms fall on her sides.

"Ah. Uh" he smirks and stands really close to her that she have to tilt her head back to look at him.

"What do you want Damon?" She whispers and he study her face for few moments and then smirks.

"You know what I want?" He whispers in her ear and her body Shudders in response. She gulps to steady her breath and then keep her hand on his chest.

"Damon" she pushes him back and he let her do that. "You're not getting anything from me."

"I'll have you one way or another " he says with determination and she huff.

Matt kiss her softly and she feels butterflies in her stomach. Her cheeks turn red and warm.

"I like you Elena" he says as he break the kiss and Elena blushes. It's been three weeks since her arrival at Mystic Falls and it is the first time she did something different. Her past days went in blur, more researches and training kept her busy.

"I like you too" she whispers. His blue eyes see through her and she blushes deeper.

"I'll see you later then" Matt says as he places his hands on steering wheel and with a quick smile he drove away.

"Elena Gilbert blushing. Who would have thought?" A snarky tone make her turn around. She sees Damon standing on her front porch. She ignores him and walk upto her door to unlock it but he stands between her and door.

"He is a gentleman. Kissed you softly with no passion and fire" he rolls his eyes and Elena look at him.

"Go away Damon" she says. She walk past him and unlocks the door. She barely step foot in house when he clutch her arm and swing her around. Her back hit the closed door as they both stumble into the house. She looks up at him and before she could understand anything, he crashes his lips against her. It takes her a minute to realise what was happening. She feels her whole body on fire as Damon demands his entrance in her mouth.

She open her mouth and their tongues starts their own battle for dominance. Damon break the kiss to let her breath and her head fall back as he starts kissing her neck, jaw line. They both are breathing heavily as the sexual tension going on for weeks is finally broken.

A knock on the door made Elena jump and Damon break the kiss. She turn around to see through the hole.

"Elena" it is Jenna's voice. She turn to ask Damon to leave but he was already gone. She sighs as she open the door and Jenna enter in the house.

She enter in her room and see a piece of paper lying on her bed.

'Does Matt make you feel in the same way as I do. Ask yourself. Well what can I say I'm one hell good kisser ;).'

She reads it and didn't realise that she was smiling. She shakes her head. What is it with the guy that she couldn't resist him. He challenges her evety action every move. Today, kissing him was like a drug. She wants to feel his lips again. It is like addiction.

Do you like the chapter? Tell me your ideas, comments.


	3. The Truth

I know. I know I'm updating this story after a long time but forgive me guys... I was thinking about upcoming story line and I needed time to think.. Please don't give up on this story.. :)

I give Matt a quick goodbye kiss as he drives away. The school is over and I'm going to spend some quality time with myself on my way back to home. However, Matt insisted on taking me home but I figure out I need time for myself, so I denied it. My house is not so far from my school; half an hour walk will do the work.

Past week was too much for me. Matt proposed me and I kind of like the guy so I said yes, not before I told him that I want to take things slow. Then, Damon Salvatore met me on front porch of my house and we kissed, not that I didn't like it but there is something about Damon that screams danger. The way he looks at me like nothing else matter consumes me. Besides, he is a vampire and I'm trained to kill vampires, nothing can be happen between us. I had Alaric to warn me about Damon. He said Damon is not a man to love or fall for, he is dangerous, not that I know that.

My research about the killer is almost finished. I'm reading my mother's search papers and all the hints lead me to Mystic falls. Before Mystic falls, I used to live in California with Alaric but then he moves here for Jenna and then I move here for my own purpose.

"Thinking about me" a velvety voice draws me out of my thoughts and I look aside to see Damon in his Camaro. His gaze follows me from head to toe and he smirks. I'm wearing Black top and denim shorts, which are exposing my perfectly long legs.

"Don't think of yourself so much Salvatore" I roll my eyes as I keep walking. He keeps driving his car slowly with my pace and I try so hard not to smile but a chuckle escapes my lips.

"What are you doing?" I turned to him and throw my hands in air.

"Waiting for you to get in the car" he smirks and I shake my head.

"You didn't offer me a ride?" I state the obvious. He didn't ask me to get in the car and now saying that he is waiting. What are we 12?

"Well I'm offering now. Get in" he says and I look away. I keep walking. "Now, what? Get in."

"And why would I'll be in your car when I didn't see you for one week. You just left and now in flash in front of me" I shrug.

"Aw. Someone was missing me" he says and I let out a humorous laugh. It was true though. He kissed me then it was like he doesn't exist.

"Come on Elena. Get in. You know you can't escape me" he says in a dangerous tone and smirks when I give in. I open the passenger door and sit beside him. I didn't miss his lingering eyes on me when I hop in, the way his eyes follow my legs.

"So, how are you Elena?" he asks me, turning a little towards me as he keeps driving.

"Cut the crap Damon. I'm not used to a Damon who try to engage conversation" I roll my eyes and Damon chuckles.

"Okay. So, did you fuck Matt Donavan while I was out?" he raises his eyebrow. _Now, that's the Damon Salvatore I know!_

"No. Why would you ask that?" I turned to face him.

"Actually, last time he kissed you , I had to kiss you, so that you know what is an actual kiss and now if anything happens between you two" he turn to me with a devilish grin on his lips. "I guess I also have to show what a real show is!"

My cheeks turned red. _God! He is so shameless._ Damon is either the best thing for me or worst and I know he is the worst. His whole existence seeks danger!

I shake my head and then we fell in a silence. Soon, we reach my destiny and he pull over. I came out of his car, told him goodbye and leave from there.

* * *

"Elena" Jenna greets me with a hug and I tense up. Jenna doesn't act this cheerful after Logan Fell's drama. He cheated on her and it left Jenna heartbroken. However, Alaric ask her out after that but even at that time, she was still clinging to Logan but eventually she got over with it. But Jenna being cheerful is equal to something dangerous.

"Jenna. Why so cheerful?" I ask as she breaks the hug. I keep the bag on couch and turned to her. She squeals and show me her hand, my eye catch the glistening ring in her ring finger.

"Alaric proposed you?" I jump in excitement as she nods and we both start doing the wild dance.

"I'm right here" Alaric's voice come from the kitchen and we both giggle. For the first time, her cheerful eyes are because of something good, not some bad deed she has done.

We talked, I congratulated both Jenna and Alaric, we had awesome dinner as Ric cooked it and then I made my way to my room.

* * *

I'm going through my mom's journal, her research led me to Mystic Falls. I'm reading a new journal of her. she has mentioned some famous vampires from the history in her journal. _Annabelle, Pearl,_ _Katherine Pierce_. My eyes stop at the mentioning of this name. I had heard it.

Yes.

Caroline mentions something about knowing a girl like me Katherine. One thing I don't get is if Caroline is a newbie, Stefan clearly said he don't know Katherine, How come Caroline know this vampire?

I read it further and my heart stop at the mentioning of two more names. _Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore._

My mother knew Salvatore brothers? How come I didn't read this journal of her before? I read the phrase...

 _I finally found him. Damon Salvatore, he is a vampire since 1864 and now I know where he live. Tomorrow, I'm going to start my own life, without any responsibilities and worries..._

What is she talking about? Live without worries, responsibilities?

 _I met Damon yesterday and now I'm a vampire. He came over my place and gives me his blood not without having me in his arms._

I'm feeling disgusting...

 _And after our little show, he drained me dry. I woke up in the coffin at the church. It was my funeral, I could hear Elena's cry. I remember Damon told me about a switch. Vampires don't have to feel if they don't want to so I turned it off...I met Katherine and I took off with her._

I shut the journal, tears makes my vision blurry. My mother, Isobel played us. She is a vampire, running freely in the world and here I'm trying everything to find her killer, who is by the way none other than Damon Fucking Salvatore. I closed her journal and realized I never came across it. It is new in the collection. Where did it come from?

The door opened to reveal Alaric, he see my tears and instantly hug me. "I'm sorry Elena but you needed to know."

"You knew?" I ask him in disbelief and he shakes his head.

"I met her in the Grill yesterday, she wanted to meet you but I denied it. I figure she can show up at any time so you needed to know about her being a vampire" he sighs.

"What happened?"

"She was bored with everything. I ask her how she became a vampire and she handed me her journal and left" he shakes his head in disappointment.

"How could she Ric" I choke out as tears keep rolling down my cheeks. "At the age of 15, teenagers are supposed to live their life, make mistakes, do something different and I... I went through stress, shock. I went through researches and when I found out about vampires... I..." I trail off as Ric hugs me tightly.

"Shh... shh... It's okay. I know. I know" he rub my back and I try to even out my breathing. After a moment Alaric breaks the hug.

"It was Damon" I look away and he sighs.

"Look Elena. It wasn't his fault. Isobel came to him willingly" he says and I scuff.

"That doesn't give him right to turn people into living dead" I say bitterly.

"You're not going to kill him. Are you?" Ric asks me and I shake my head.

"I don't know Ric. First of all, I need to clear my head" I say and come out of the house. I keep walking and after a few blocks, I find Caroline's house. I knock at the door and she answers it.

"Elena?" She look at me as her temper cease to confusion.

"Can I come in?" I asks crossing my arms against my chest as cold wind make me shiver.

"Yeah sure" she step aside and I enter in her house.

"You want some coffee?" Caroline ask me and I shake my head.

"I want some answers" I look at her as she gulp nervously. She come and sits beside me on couch.

"Who is Katherine?" I ask her and notice as her face fell. "Caroline. Who is she?"

"She is a vampire and the love of Stefan and Damon's human life" she confesses and my jaw drops. "She is the one who turn them into vampires."

"Wait but how come they don't know her? Stefan denies knowing about Katherine and Damon never brought her up."

"It's because they don't remember" she sighs. "I had my friend, an original to compel them."

"You did what?" I look at her disbelief.

"I had my reasons okay" she hold her head between her hands and then look at me. "Katherine is rotting underneath the church tomb with other 40 vampires and Damon was hell bent on opening that tomb to release Katherine. Lucien is another deadly vampire who was in the tomb and Originals were worried about the tomb opening. They tried to kill Damon, so Stefan and I made a deal with them. Klaus compelled their memory of Katherine and modified it so that Damon won't try to open the tomb" she finishes and I look away.

"Why Stefan?"

"They didn't want to risk it. Katherine and Lucien are dangerous" she says with her wide eyes and nods. _Wait! If Katherine is underneath the church tomb then Isobel took off with whom. She mentioned she met with Katherine and then took off._

I process the information and gasp as realisation hit me.

"What happen?" Caroline asks me and I look at her with horror in my eyes.

"Katherine is not in the tomb Caroline. She never was" I say and she looks at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she shakes her head.

"My mother...You remember I told you..."

"Yeah. She was killed by a vampire"

"No. Caroline, she turned into a vampire by her will" I say and her jaw drops. "She mentioned in her journal something about her leaving Mystic Falls with Katherine."

"How could this be possible?" she looks down and then look up at me.

* * *

"Where were you?" Jenna asks me as soon as I step into the house. "It's past 9."

"I wanted to give you guys some privacy" I lie and she blush. "Jenna you're blushing" a genuine smile falls over my face as she chuckles.

"Okay. I got it" she looks away and when she look at me, we both burst into laughter.

"Alaric is gone" she informs me and I nod. We make our way to upstairs, when doorbell rang. I opened the door and push it with my full strength when I see the person standing on other side. The person still held the door wide open with such a little effort while I try to close it. I finally give in and opened it.

"Jenna. Go upstairs" I look at her and she stare at me.

"Any problem there Elena?" Jenna look between me and Damon and I shake my head.

"I'll handle it" I say and she nods. Jenna knows me very well, if I don't want her interference then she keeps her distance from my matters.

"What do you want Damon?" I cross my arms against my chest and a smirk appears on his face.

"You're afraid of me" he says, chuckling, which by the way made my blood boil. "Can I come in? Oh of course I can. I have been invited in" he tries to pass me but I keep my hand on his chest.

"Stay away from me" I say through my teeth and he holds my hand from his muscular chest. I slap his hand away and pull back my hand. "You are coming from the front door? Alaric told you" I roll my eyes.

"Of course he told me Elena. I'm his best drinking buddy" he smirks and I wish I had a stake in my hand right now.

"I read a lot about your history Damon. You're a monster" I hiss and his eyes darken for a second. _Provoking a monster, not a smart move Elena_ , my subconscious screams at me but I go on. "I should've killed you a very long time ago, you bastard" I say and my palm meets his cheeks. "Now, stay the hell away from me."

I turned around but after a second I feel my back hit the wall. Damon is holding me in his death grip, pinning me against the wall. "You're right. You should've killed me little huntress but now that you haven't I'm going to kill you."

Please share your views about this chapter.. How is it going? I'll update next chapter soon...

Don't forget to leave comments... :)


	4. Alert

Hey.

Hello everyone... I know what you guys must be thinking.. I'm so sorry . I've my personal reasons.. I'm not posting my stories on this account .. Follow me with username eleaner12.. I've started a new story .. Something happened in past few months which is why i won't continue my previous stories yet but I'll complete them if i'll be strong enough.. I've had to face alot so I would only ask for you to understand and respect my privacy.. So if you want to read my next Delena story follow my account. The new story is called 'unexpected groom'. If I could i'll post my previous stories too on that account.. Let's see.. So here's the summary

Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.

Follow me Eleaner12

u/10300056/,


End file.
